The Finer Points
by Natmonkey
Summary: The vague Warden takes Alistair to a brothel to help him get over his traumatic night with Zevran. But things don't quite go according to plan.
1. Hooray for Dwarves

"Just pick one, will you?" I roll my eyes.

We're in the finest brothel in all of Denerim and six choice pieces of ass are standing in front of him, but Alistair is only shuffling his feet awkwardly. He's not even looking at them, damn it. Those ladies can smile and wink all they want, it's not going to be reflected in the floor he's staring at.

Did I get him all dressed up for this? If he's not going to pick one, I will. There's even a dwarven woman among them. I've always wanted to know how it feels to bang one of those sturdy little creatures. Must be an exhilarating experience. Extra strong vaginal muscles, perhaps? Ah...

"Uhm well..." _Finally_ he says something. "How... how about that one?" Alistair points a shaky finger at the young blonde in a skimpy mage's robe, her hair pulled into little pigtails. Not bad. I'd half expected him to pick the one whom I suspect is actually a guy in a dress. A very good-looking one, but still a guy. Not that I wouldn't tap that. What? As if you'd expect anything else of me.

I firmly clap the boy on his shoulder. "Good! Have fun, my friend."

"Th-thanks." His expression is utterly miserable. Nerves, probably. He'll get over it.

The prostitute smiles seductively and beckons my fellow Warden to come closer. Reluctantly he follows her into the private quarters in the back of this fine establishment. My work here is done. No doubt Alistair will walk out with a big smile on his face. Thirty silver well-spent. It's the least I could do after leaving him in Zev's hungry clutches.

I still don't know what exactly happened that night, but apparently it's been so traumatic that even a slight mention of the slutty assassin will give the boy a serious case of the jitters. Very sad, that. I feel a bit responsible for him, and so I figured my colleague deserved a little fun with a nice girl. The kind of nice girl who knows what men like.

Hmm, might as well have a little fun myself. I pay the proprietess another thirty silver and offer the dwarven prostitute my arm. "Shall we, milady?" The woman smiles and slips her hand into the crook of my elbow to guide me to a room in the back.

Once there she sits on the large bed, seductively crossing her legs. A long slit in her skirt shows off those gorgeous pins splendidly. "Some wine, cutie?" Her voice is deep, and very sexy.

"No, thanks." A drink is the last thing on my mind right now. Just look at her; that fantastic bosom is about to burst from her dress. Combined with the sexy voice, hot legs and anticipation of getting to bang a dwarf girl for the first time, it makes me as hard as a rock. I give my crotch a little pat. "Why don't you show me some of your skills?"

She laughs at my forthrightness and rises to her feet. Little thing hardly reaches up to my chest. "As you wish, ser." With an elegant gesture she points to the bed. "Please, sit; make yourself comfortable." Kneeling before me when I've settled on the luxurious bed, the woman undoes the laces on my trousers. She hums in appreciation when my cock happily jumps out at her. "My, ser, you are rather well-endowed." Smiling up at me enticingly, she runs her tongue along her lower lip.

"Aw, I bet you say that to all the boys..." I grab myself at the base to tap it against her lips. "I would prefer it if you didn't call me ser anymore."

"What is it you wish me to call you then?" the prostitute asks with a smile. Her tongue flits out to daintily lick across the tip of my erection.

A low groan tumbles from my lips. "Warden will do."

"As in, Grey Warden?" It would seem that I piqued the girl's interest. "Mmm, I have heard interesting stories about Grey Warden endurance."

"They're true." Morrigan knows all about that; she even regaled me with tales of the legendary Garahel. Very sordid ones that were so exciting we had to test my own endurance. Again, and again, and again... Which no doubt was the clever girl's intention all along. "Now my dear, less talking and more sucking. I wish I had all day, but sadly I don't."

Without further ado, the young lady obeys my command, slowly taking in every inch. Halfway I feel the rear of her mouth against me already; how small it is. Might be a handicap, what with her job and all. But lo and behold, she doesn't stop there. One firm push and I feel myself sliding into her throat. Wow. So tight and wet, it's like being in Morrigan's little hole. Oh fuck, this is so hot I can't even hold back. My hands tangle into her auburn hair to push the prostitute's head as deeply into my lap as possible while I deposit my seed deep down her throat. The tight walls contract around my cock, milking me for every last drop.

After the shaking of my body has abated the girl lets me slide from her throat slowly. She smiles and wipes her mouth, swallowing audibly. "I hope that was to your liking, Warden."

"It certainly was, my dear." I offer the lady a charming grin, slowly stroking myself. "You are very skilled. Perhaps you could show me what else you do well?"

The dwarven woman utters a sweet, melodious laugh. Her eyes are quickly drawn to the state my nether regions are in. "My word, you're still hard?" She bites her plump lip with an unreadable look in her dark eyes. One would almost think she was really turned on. The lady rises to her feet. Her little fingers begin diligently unlacing her dress. "Please, Warden," she purrs, her voice low and husky. "Sit back and enjoy the show."

I scramble back on the bed, my back resting against the headboard. What a sight. More and more of the prostitute's spectacular tits come into view; the skin looks smooth and creamy, the only mark a beauty spot on the slope of her right breast. I think they're about twice the size of my witch's. Don't get me wrong; I love Morrigan's sweet little boobies to bits, but sometimes a man needs a little more flesh to grab a hold of.

Slowly the lovely dwarf strips off her dress, then her transparent chemise. All that remains is silky panties, gauze stockings and high heeled boots. My eyes devour her feminine, yet powerful frame; her heavy breasts, crowned with cherry red nipples; her flat, toned stomach; the curves of her figure; the mystery hidden behind the frilly silk and finally a pair of legs that just won't quit. The muscles in her strong thighs flex as she walks up to me with deliberate steps, lips stretched into a predatory smirk. "Like what you see, Warden?"

I realize my mouth is hanging open and quickly snap it shut. All I can do is nod; I'm afraid I'll stutter like a fool if I try speaking now. The lady gets onto the bed, crawling on hands and knees. Her breasts jiggle enticingly with each move. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" she teases. Soon she is on top of me, peels off my shirt, pulls down my trousers. "Well, well." The girl clicks her tongue. "You are the first human client I've had in a while, and boy are you a fine specimen."

"You are the first dwarf I get to fuck." Apparently I'm still able to form a coherent sentence. "And you look pretty fine yourself."

She smiles before sinking her teeth into my neck. "Such an honour. Thank you so very much." The prostitute's skilled mouth sends my senses into overdrive as she kisses and bites, makes my head spin with pleasure and want. My hand glides between her shapely legs; the silk of her panties feels smooth as my fingers move them aside to caress the wet folds of her swollen sex. Dwarven pussy. Finally.

I slip a finger into that warm wetness; first she feels quite wide and then her muscles contract. My finger is nearly squeezed off. I let out an appreciative whistle and stick my moist finger into my mouth. Tasty. "Girl, I can't wait to feel your wet cunt around my cock."

She chuckles. "Oh, you mean like this?" With one smooth motion she lowers herself onto me. My cock is instantly buried in paradise. It becomes even better when the lady begins riding me slowly, her muscles massaging me in sync with her motions. I wrap my lips around a cherry red nipple; the little peak grows stiff under the touch of my tongue. The lady throws back her head and moans. "Oh, Warden," she purrs happily. "This is so good." She picks up her pace a little; her ass hits my thighs so hard it makes a sharp slapping noise every time.

"Turn around, gorgeous, I want to feel you come," I whisper into her ear.

She promptly gets off my cock, turns her back to me and pushes it back in. It gets in even deeper this way. "My, my, Warden, aren't you a considerate lover?" The lovely prostitute chuckles amusedly. My rolling a hard nipple between thumb and forefinger and sliding my other hand down her firm stomach to play with her clit turn her amusement into vocal expressions of pleasure. Surely she knows my making her come has nothing to do with consideration. The way those muscles contract during a woman's orgasm is just the best feeling. Oh yes; I'm going to take my time with this one.


	2. Lessons in Loving

I'm enjoying myself silly when my ears pick up some din a few doors over. It's followed by loudly stomping boots and a frantic calling of my name. Oh, joy. "In here!"

And there is our hero, bursting through the door like the archdemon itself is on his heels. "Oh, thank the Maker!" Alistair pants. He's out of breath, shirt pulled out of his pants. But I don't think he got what we came here for. "I would really like to... Maker's breath, what are you doing?" His voice is utterly shocked, his eyes like saucers. Maybe I would feel the same if I weren't such a pervert.

"What you should be doing right now." I continue pleasuring my lovely companion, magically keeping the arousal from my voice. "What's the problem?"

The woman picks this exact moment to climax; she utters a long-drawn cry as her taut little body convulses in my arms. Her muscles squeeze my cock so hard I have to fucking fight not to come too. When the girl's fierce panting has subsided, she utters a lazy laugh and waves. "Hi there," she greets our visitor. "Friend of yours?"

"Yes, he's a Warden too." I sigh and beckon Alistair to come closer. "So, what's the matter, my friend? Your whore secretly sporting a few manly bits?"

Reluctantly he approaches. "No, no!" He scratches his head. "Well, not that I know of. I just..." He sighs and steals an awkward glance at the naked little lady sitting on my cock. "I'm just scared. And... and how can you just talk with me while you're doing... something so intimate?" The boy eyes me incredulously.

"You know me; I love an audience." I laugh when he turns red. "Simply the knowledge that you're just outside the tent, forced to listen to Morrigan's pleasured screaming, gets me off."

"Ew, really?" Alistair pulls his face into a disgusted expression. "You are a sick, sick man."

"Just messing with you. Anyway, looks like the problem is that you have no idea what to do with a woman." I sink my teeth into the little dwarf's earlobe and simultaneously squeeze her nipples, making her gasp in delight. "Lucky for you, I do."

My prostitute whimpers sadly when I move her off me to lay her on the bed. I quickly tuck my equipment back. The lady doesn't protest my pushing her down the bed until her legs hang over the edge. After I've removed her panties, I spread them and crook my finger at Alistair. "Come here."

"What are you going to do?" Red as a beetroot, he looks at me curiously. "Can't we just go?"

"I did not just spend sixty silver on a runaway and an unfinished fuck. You, my friend," I curve my arm around his neck as soon as he positions himself next to me, "are going to learn all I know about pleasuring the ladies."

Alistair laughs uneasily upon seeing my wiggling eyebrows. "Well, I-I guess... Say, doesn't Morrigan mind you doing this?" He snickers under his breath. "Did you tell her about Wynne?"

"I certainly did." I bring my nose a little closer to the harlot's dripping cunt. The scent is simply delicious. "Bitch laughed her ass off. And she told me to enjoy myself today; she could be on Sten's cock right now for all I know." Maybe her efforts in seducing the stoic bastard have finally succeeded. I doubt it though; somehow I think Morrigan is not his type. Shale would be a far better match.

"Wow." The other Warden chuckles to himself. "Alright then. So uhm, you were going to teach me about...?" Still blushing with embarrassment, the boy gestures to the naked dwarven woman lying spread-eagled before us. She has apparently become so impatient she's decided to help herself; her little hands are enthusiastically kneading her breasts. Hot.

I nod. "Yes indeed. Now, take a look at this lovely little thing here." I run my finger along a swollen lip, eliciting a breathless moan. Her moist folds have a delicate purplish hue to them. "Prudes like to call this a vagina, but..."

"Vagina?" Alistair repeats in disbelief. "That is so not sexy."

"I know, right? So I prefer to call it a cunt or a pussy. Snatch, sometimes." I shrug. "But if you want to be less crude about it, there are lovely terms like lady flower, or honey pot." Two of my fingers go into the tight tunnel and come out glistening.

My friend sniffs, nostrils flaring. "That smells so nice!" Without warning he seizes my wrist to stick my fingers into his mouth. Eagerly he sucks them clean, tongue dipping into every nook and cranny to get all of the delectable liquid. I have to admit that feeling that hot mouth around my fingers doesn't leave me completely unaffected, and neither does the innocent look he's regarding me with. Interesting... I like to keep my options open.

"Something Zev taught you?" It's impossible to hide the hoarse tone that's crept into my voice.

Alistair immediately cringes. "Please don't remind me," he mumbles pitifully.

"I'm sorry, buddy." I grab him by the chin and turn his face toward the pretty thing the prostitute has between her legs. "Look, look! This can be all yours if you want it."

The distressed look in his eyes is almost immediately replaced with a dreamy one. "It's so beautiful, like a flower." He sighs happily. "And it tastes so good too." Smacking his lips, he slowly approaches.

I stop him with a hand on the shoulder. "Hold on now; you can't just dive in, man."

"Why not?" Alistair whines.

"Yes, why not?" the prostitute whines along with him.

The enthusiasm of the pair makes me laugh. "Because I haven't explained the finer points yet. Patience is a virtue, you know?"

"What do you know of patience?" my fellow Warden scoffs. "You crawled into Morrigan's tent the first chance you got."

"Touché. But bear with me for a moment, yes?" I point to the warm wetness before me. "Try blowing your breath over it."

Obediently Alistair does as I say and giggles in delight when the harlot arches her back off the bed with a loud moan. As per my instructions he also slips a finger into her. "Ooh, it's all warm and wet," he gasps in surprise, "and tight!"

"Imagine that tight, wet flesh wrapped around your cock," I whisper into his ear. "Soft tits pressed against you."

"Tha... That does sound nice." A low whimper escapes my mate's throat. "Maker's breath man, what are you doing to me?" He sends me a look of impatience and arousal.

I grin at him. "Getting you ready for _her_, what else? Now, this little round thing," I lightly tap her clit with my finger and get rewarded with a little squeal, "is the key part. The clitoris, or clit for short. Stimulate it enough, and you'll blow her mind. So now that you know more about the female anatomy, let's put that knowledge to the test."

"Finally!" Alistair groans. He buries his face in the woman's lap, licking along her lips, dipping his tongue into her little hole. If her frantic grabbing of his hair and happy moaning are any indication, she really likes it. And when he begins pumping his fingers in and out of her and lapping at her clit, she moans even louder. It's a spectacular sight really, even if I'm not involved in it myself. Soon the harlot closes her legs around his head, riding her crotch against his tongue. She comes again, screaming loud enough to be heard all the way outside.

I applaud. "Well done."

The lady releases the boy from between her thighs. "Oh my," she purrs. "You've passed your test with flying colours."

"Yay!" Alistair laughs joyfully. He turns to me, his face covered in slick juices and grinning proudly. "I did well, didn't I?"

"Uhuh." I collect some of the moisture off his cheek with my finger and stick it into my mouth. "If her screaming is anything to go by, you certainly did." I sit myself on the bed next to the woman and pull her still panting form onto my lap. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some fucking to do." And so I release my cock from its cage and penetrate her fine snatch. She purrs delightedly, wriggling her bum to get me in deeper. This time I'm going to pump her full of seed, no matter what happens. Alistair is still kneeling on the floor. I can't tell if his eyes are wide with curiosity, or horror. "Say, why don't you give my friend the treat you gave me earlier, hmm?"

"Oh yes, that's a good idea. Come, handsome," she beckons him. "Stand right here."

Reluctantly but clearly full of expectations he positions himself before her. He clears his throat and blushes when she unlaces his pants. "So uhm, what's your name?"

"My name?" The harlot laughs in surprise. "Well, you could certainly teach your friend a thing or two about chivalry, handsome. You may call me Gudrun."

"Well Gudrun, I'm not here to be chivalrous, I'm here to get laid," I mumble against her neck. Hmm, methinks I'm going to come here more often. This woman smells great and feels even better. Firm and soft in exactly the right places. And the way she can tighten her snatch... Mmm, yeah. Fine skills.

She moans as I sharply thrust upwards; it causes a wet, sucking noise. "True enough. I'd take a hard cock over a nice guy any day."

"Wow. There is something new to be learned every day," Alistair says sagely. I hope this doesn't give him the idea that all women are like that. Just a blessed few, sadly. He gasps with the revealing of his erection. Naturally I was curiously looking over the whore's shoulder to see what she would conjure out of his pants.

"Nice." There is no need to feel offended for my manhood; we're pretty much the same size. Perhaps he is a bit larger, maybe I am. I like to think it's me. "That's pretty impressive."

The whore lets out an appreciative noise. "So it is. You're in for a treat, sweetie." She winks and wraps her plump lips around the tip of him.

"_Ooh_." Sounds like Alistair is enjoying himself. "This is so nice..." He shows me a wide grin. "Thank you so much, I love it here!"

"Look at you!" For some reason I feel a bit moved. "A former templar novice, visiting a whorehouse and getting his cock sucked. You make me proud, you do." If I weren't such a cold-hearted bastard, I'd surely have to blink away a tear.

He chuckles. "Aw, I... _Oh Maker_!" His eyes roll back in his head, a long-drawn moan tumbling from his slightly parted lips. "Is that your... Oh wow!"

It's easy to recognize the signs of an orgasm, whether they occur in a man or a woman. Mewling like a puppy, Alistair grabs a firm hold of Gudrun's hair and becomes still as a statue. I decide to follow his example; the idea of filling this girl with cum on both ends is awfully exciting, even if it's not all mine. One last hard thrust and I come too, throbbing fiercely in her tight pussy. My brain goes slightly fuzzy with this mind-numbing pleasure, shivers travelling through my body. Her muscles squeeze out all the juice I can give her.

I sigh contently. "That was great."

"Yeah, totally..." My fellow Warden blows out a long breath. "Can we do it again?"

"Are you mad?" the prostitute asks incredulously. "You two have worn me out!" She yawns, leaning heavily against me. "I've never had this much fun with my clients." With a satisfied sigh she clambers off my lap and crawls under the covers of the bed. "Whew, I need some rest."

Alistair grins. "Well, I didn't necessarily mean with _you_. After all, there is still a pretty lady waiting for me."

"Right." I pull my pants back up and close them. Find my shirt, put it on. "Enjoy yourself; I'll be in the common room if you need me."

"Nooo...!" He grabs me by the arm. "Come with and we can share her like we did this one. Please?" Puppy eyes. He's been watching my moves. "I just feel so much more secure with you around."

I click my tongue. "Sure, why not? I could go again." Looking down, I have to stifle a laugh. "I know the phrase rock out with your cock out, but this is really too much, man."

"Heh, oops." With blushing cheeks he tucks his junk back in his trousers.

"Hey, Gudrun?" I touch the side of her face; the sweet dwarven lady cracks open a drowsy eye. She gives me a questioning look. "This is for you." I lay a sovereign on her nightstand. "Thanks for your patience."

Her lips curve into a sleepy smile. "It was my pleasure. Should be paying you guys, actually. Not that I'm going to," she giggles. "Thanks boys, do come again."


	3. Three Is a Good Crowd

A few doors farther down the hall we find a sad-looking little blonde sitting on a huge four poster bed. She perks up as soon as we walk in. "Oh there you are!" she chirps in a very young voice. "With a friend, even." Her blue eyes openly size the two of us up as she rises and approaches. Judging from the way her gaze lingers on Alistair, it's obvious she likes him better. Well, to each their own.

"Yes, I'm sorry about running out." He smiles charmingly at her. "I was a little scared, but I'm good now. Anyway, we are the last Grey Wardens in Ferelden. Pleased to meet you."

The girl's eyes light up considerably. "Oh my, Grey Wardens! How neat!" She claps her hands together like an excited schoolgirl. "They say some interesting things about you." Biting her lip, she looks at the both of us in turn. Damn, this Warden thing is a great pick-up line. Brings the girls to the courtyard, it does.

"You're just about to find out how true they are." I undo the clasp of the furry thing that covers her shoulders and throw it away. "You lucky girl, you." My hands glide down the curve of her shoulders to slide down the broad straps of her mage's robes. Her skin is velvety soft. Alistair moves to stand behind her and immediately begins covering her bare neck with little kisses. She's a full head shorter than either of us.

The girl coos in delight. "Are you here to play with me?"

"That's right." I unlace her bodice, slide the thing down her body, onto the floor. Nice curves, nice tits. I approve. "Two able-bodied young men to take care of you. How do you like them apples?"

Just as she opens her mouth to reply, I cup one of her round breasts and squeeze it. All that comes out of her is a surprised gasp. And then: "Oh, I _love_ those apples..."

When I try to grab her other breast, I happen upon a hand instead. "This one's taken," Alistair mumbles. He's busily rolling her little brown nipple between his fingers, looking at me over her shoulder. His eyes are glazed over with pure lust. "Find something else to hold."

"Fine..." My fingers flutter down her taut tummy, lower and lower, into her panties. Even blindly I can easily find the right bits to play with. She's very wet already. The prostitute's body quivers under the stroking motions against her clit. The swollen nub pulsates against my finger and she moans softly. "Enjoying yourself, little one?"

"Oh yes," she whispers. Her eyes are narrowed to slits, her cheeks tinged a deep shade of pink. Her breathing picks up, the wetness trickling onto my fingers increases. The pleasured squeals she utters would put a smile on any man's face. Finally she chokes out a strangled cry and climaxes, grinding herself against my hand. A single drop of sweat trails down the side of her face, down her throat, between her breasts. The droplet ends up in her belly button.

When I remove my hand from between her legs, it's covered in her juices. This time I offer Alistair some of the sweet liquid and again he passionately laps it up. More slowly than before he takes my fingers in his mouth, twirling his tongue around them as if he's sucking on a different part of me. Again he gives me that wide-eyed, innocent look. There is just so much potential here. He must know what he's doing, after all.

"Shall we take this to the bed, gentlemen?" The young lady moves away from her position between us and walks toward the bed. I get the feeling that her hip swaying is deliberate. Not that I'm complaining. Especially if all she's wearing are those thigh-high boots. "Coming?"

I kick off my boots and doff all of my gear with great haste. Alistair is still fully clothed, staring at the woman with vacant eyes. His mouth is slightly open; it won't be long before he starts drooling. When I clap him on the shoulder, he abruptly snaps to. "Whu-what?" His gaze trails down my body with unveiled interest. This is getting better and better.

I raise an eyebrow. "Are you going to get undressed?"

"Uhuh, yeah," he mutters noncommittally. Absently he takes off his shirt and throws it away. Still staring at me, are we? Being this good-looking is _such_ a curse. If you hate being able to get into almost anyone's pants, that is. At long last my colleague has managed to get naked.

"So, are you boys going to double stuff me, or will one of you be watching?" she asks. From the hungry look in her eyes as she stares at our male parts, she's probably rooting for the first option.

"What do you say?" I lay my hand on my friend's shoulder. "I could always get dressed and wait for you in the common room."

He fiercely shakes his head. "No, stay..." For a moment this expression of want flickers through his eyes and then it's gone. "I'd like to share her with you."

"As you wish." I gesture to the bed and the lovely whore kneeling on it. "Go get her, tiger."

"Sit on the edge here for me, sweetie." She straddles his lap even before he's properly settled. "Now then, would you mind holding yourself steady?" And so the woman lowers herself onto his erection, eliciting a surprised, joyful squeal from her client with each inch that slips into her. Craning her neck, she looks back at me and winks. "You can find oil on the nightstand, handsome."

With the contents of the elegant vial I anoint my cock until it's slick and shiny. Using my fingers, I also rub some of the slippery liquid onto the whore's ass. "Can I go in?"

"Yes please," she purrs. "I do love having a couple of nice big cocks in me."

Dirty talk. Oh yeah. I slowly push myself into her; the entrance is tight, but beyond that it's easy going. Right through the thin barrier between her two orifices I feel Alistair's hard-on. It's as if we're rubbing our cocks together. Intrusively intimate, but not unpleasant. Soon we are both fully buried in the woman's holes; she makes a delighted noise with each inch that glides into her.

"Maker's breath, this feels good," my friend pants. Without further ado he begins thrusting into her, bucking his hips upward. Never done this before, my eye. "So much better than with Zev."

"So what happened between you two, hm?" I adapt my pace to his, pushing in while he pulls out and vice versa. The girl seems to really like what we're doing, what with the way she's groaning and panting. We are a good team, I think.

Alistair's mouth stretches into an uncharacteristically lewd grin. "Oh man, it was great! It felt really good and he was screaming my name and everything."

"Wait... So you _liked_ it?" My mind is blown. "Then why were you crying the next day? I really thought he'd violated you."

He places his hands on the woman's back to draw her close. "I wasn't miserable because I'd been violated, because I wasn't." A low chuckle emanates from deep within his throat. "You were right about those breasts; nice and soft."

"Yes, yes, and? Why were you miserable?"

"Huh?" He shoots me a confused look. "Oh, that. Yes. You have to forgive me for being so distracted; this is my first time with a woman, after all."

The body between ours stiffens. "Really?" she exclaims in surprise. "Well, I'm so _honoured_." A cute little giggle follows.

"Oh, forget it." I focus all of my attention on the tight ass clenching around my cock. "We'll talk later."

Words are discarded for the next few moments; mine and Alistair's, that is. Between the two of us, the young harlot is screaming for us to fuck her, in various colourful expressions. Very soon I feel a throbbing sensation through the thin wall that separates us; seems like my friend is about to blow his load. The strained expression on his face confirms it.

"Come on man," I taunt him. "Pump that little pussy full of cum."

He whimpers. "Don't say tha..." Nobody can resist a well-aimed nasty phrase at the right moment. Biting down hard on his lower lip, the boy finishes. I can clearly feel him pulsating fiercely against me. The added stimulation of this helps me over the edge as well. With a low groan I spend myself inside the whore's tight ass, digging my fingers deep into the flesh of her hips. I'm so going to come here more often. Spend all my bloody coin if I have to.

"Well, dear Wardens," the girl chuckles. "That was quite spectacular." With a satisfied moan she stretches her arms above her head. When she rises to her feet, we both fall out with a wet plop. Whitish liquid drips out of her, down her leg, onto the floor.

Alistair looks at me. "Are you tired?"

"No." I shrug. "You?"

"I could go for a nap. May we use your bed?" he politely asks the whore.

She makes an interested noise. "We...? Sure you may. I was going to take a bath anyway." With a suggestive giggle she looks at the both of us. "Thanks for _coming_, boys." And so she puts on a loose robe. Thanking me abundantly, the woman accepts the gold piece I give her and exits the room.

My mate stares at her retreating backside with keen interest. Then he scoots back on the bed and lies down, folding his arms behind his neck. "This really beats my bedroll." With a content sigh he pats the empty area beside him. "Join me, won't you?"

Yes, why not? I'm going to need my energy for Morrigan tonight. Or for someone else, perhaps. I position myself next to him, keeping a polite distance. "So, why were you so miserable about Zev?"

Alistair promptly rolls onto his side and props his head up on his arm to look at me wistfully. "I just..." He swallows thickly. "To be perfectly honest, I wanted my first time to be with someone else. Someone... special."

"Oh?" I raise my eyebrows. This should be good. "Anyone in particular?"

He nods, in his eyes a fiery look that is mixed with shyness. The fingers of his free hand dart down my side, along my hipbone. "You. But I don't even know if you fancy other men." He bends down to tentatively press his lips to the corner of my mouth. "Do you?"

"No." I smile at his disappointed, wounded expression. It quickly turns hopeful when I cup his face in my hands. "But for you I'll make an exception."


End file.
